


Hold Me, Save Me

by Fabwords



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Porn With Plot, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabwords/pseuds/Fabwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad dream Adam just wants to dive into the only place he feels safe, Sauli's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me, Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my friend Missie. Happy Birthday :)

Adam’s dream  
Sauli stood before Adam, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Adam reached out to cup his lovers face but he was just out of reach, every step Adam took forward did not bring him any closer, Adam opened his mouth to tell of his love, to make things better, but he had no words. He reached again for Sauli with no result, he lunges, throws himself forward but again the blond slips from his grasp, floating, Sauli was floating above him now, his face sad, hurt. His mouth was moving but Adam couldn’t hear the words, he tries again to call out, to take the hurt away, suddenly the two are standing on the roof of their house, Sauli has his fist in Adam’s shirt and he realises that his feet are hovering in mid air, Sauli is holding him up, pulling him close to his face his words finally heard. “You’ve been telling the world again that I’m not good enough for you, telling them you will never marry me, never want to be tied to me.” Adam is shaking his head side to side no, no, no he pleads with his eyes but still he has no words. “You want to be free of me, fine then, go!” Sauli gives a shove and lets go and Adam is falling, falling, looking up at Sauli as he gets smaller and smaller, further and further away, but Adam can still clearly see the tears spilling from his beautiful eyes.

 

Adam woke with a gasp. His heart pounding, arms flung out in an attempt to break his dream fall, his arm landing heavily on a sleeping Sauli in the process. “Oooff.” The smaller man gasped, “Adam, what’s going on?” He asks sleepily.

“Sauli, Sauli, don’t go, don’t leave me.” Adam muttered in a sleep laden voice, reaching out to hang on to the smaller man and pulling him closer, tucking his lover under his body, in a smothering embrace. 

“Adam, please.” Sauli, fully awake now pressed firmly at Adam’s shoulder to ease him off a little. “Baby, baby, what’s wrong, it’s OK, I’ve got you.” he spoke soothingly running a firm hand up and down his lover’s back reassuringly. “Are you awake my love?” Gently moving the larger man’s face away enough to see, he was relieved to see him nodding.

Still firmly locked into Adam’s embrace, Sauli relaxed and tried to return the hug. “Go back to sleep Adam, it’s OK now.”

“No.” His grip tightened. “I need you, now.” The Adam moved his hand up to cup Sauli’s face and looked deeply into his eyes before sighing and dipping his head down to capture his lips in a open, wet and possessive kiss. Sauli didn’t know what was wrong with his lover but he knew enough to know what to do, give himself fully, go pliant and just allow Adam to take whatever he needed. Sauli could feel the desperation in the embrace and hot fevered kissing that continued to rain down on his face, neck and chest. “I want to give you everything, fill you completely, and etch myself on your soul, make you mine so you can never leave.” Adam breathed directly into Sauli’s ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth and bitting gently.

Adam was always fascinated with Sauli’s mouth, tonight was no different, dragging his knuckles lightly across the blonds face he could feel the slick wetness of tongue as it darted out to wrap around fingers and drag them into his mouth.

Groaning his approval, Adam caressed the tongue and lips with his fingers as he pressed down, forcing the mouth open, his own tongue joining fingers in the mouth, enjoying the feel and taste of them both, fingers and tongues entwined in a slow and filthy kiss.

Adam let his other hand travel down his lover’s body fingers ghosting over his flaccid cock, feeling it twitch as Sauli’s arousal grew. Breaking the kiss Adam gazed lovingly at Sauli’s manhood as he came to life under his gentle caresses, the sight drawing a satisfied hum as he crawled over the smaller man’s body nudging his legs apart and settling between them.

Adam pulled his hand away from Sauli’s mouth and pressed two spit slicked fingers deeply inside his lovers hole, still loose and slick from the sex they shared only hours before. “Need you.” he murmured again, as he pressed in a third finger, curling them to caress the prostrate, sending sparks of pleasure through the blond’s body.

Suddenly the fingers were gone but the thick cock head quickly replaced them. Sauli gasped as Adam pressed inside, too worked up to take it slow, he knew Sauli loved the stretch and fullness, the flesh that tied them together pressed inside him.

Wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s body he leaned back on his haunches, dragging the smaller man up with him to straddle his hips as he thrusts upwards deepening the stretch. Relishing in the feeling of his lovers warm body Adam caressed every inch of body he could reach, thrusting his tongue into Sauli’s mouth deeply, mimicking the thrusting of his cock. 

Sauli felt weak from the onslaught, the kiss making it difficult to breath, he began to thrash in Adam’s arms, then he was free, his head pulled back by Adam’s fingers in his hair as he sucked a bruise into the exposed throat, breathing over his neck and face, taking Sauli’s cock into his tight fist and jerking him roughly, chanting, mine-mine-mine as he felt cum spill over his fist and the muscles tighten around his cock as his lover came undone. 

Sauli just hung on to the broad shoulders as best he could as Adam thrust a few more times chasing his own orgasm. Adam went still, his eyes fixed on the man trapped in his arms, Sauli watched as doubt flashed across his features, “Are you mine?” 

Sauli shook his head and smiled gently, “Why do you ask me this, do you not feel how connected we are, how much love I have for you? No, I do not belong to you and you don’t own me.” He reached up to rest his hand on Adam’s cheek, running his thumb over the pouting lips. “What we have is much better that that, I come to you freely, and I stay with you because I want to, because my heart aches when I am not with you.”

“Sauli,” He said his name like a sigh, the terror of his dream washed away by his lover’s words as he laid them down together, ignoring the mess of sweat and seed just happy to feel his love in his arms, this man who loved him freely.

A few hours later Sauli woke again to the feel of warm wetness dragging over his arse and cock. “Aaaadummm, noooo.” He groaned sleepily, pushing weakly at his lovers hands. “I’m tired baby, no more.”

“Shhh sweetheart.” Adam giggled in reply. “I’m just cleaning you up baby, go back to sleep.” Adam crooned, gently wiping the mess from his body with the warm wet cloth.

“Was it the marriage question again?” Sauli asked sleepily.

“Yes,” Adam answered softly, grateful to have someone that knew him so well. “But its OK now, I know we’re OK.”

“Yes, yes we are, silly boy.” Sauli chastised, snuggling into Adam’s chest and wrapping his arm across his belly and holding him tight.


End file.
